


And Now Our Watch Begins (Again)

by DiamondsxStags



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Discussions of mental illness, F/M, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, exploring blackwatch and other parts of the world of overwatch, future couples may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondsxStags/pseuds/DiamondsxStags
Summary: Talon is active, the world is falling apart all over again, and Overwatch is needed now more than ever. But what can be done when an old friend's heart isn't in it and the wounds of grief are reopened?





	1. Chapter 1

_The world could always use more heroes_

_-Lena Oxton a.k.a. Tracer_

 

 

"Why are you here Jack."

From the tone of voice Kimi used, Jack knew her question was rhetorical. He looked at her and tried to find something readable in her face, but it was useless. Kimi was completely void of any expression, like she was cut from marble. Her eyes were empty and her lips were set in a hard line. Jack had always wondered if she had used this expression on her torture victims, or if she ever showed them any kind of emotion. If she did, he can't imagine it would've been pleasant. "You know why Kimi." He said finally, standing in front of her and looking down at her empty face. It had always disturbed Jack how quickly Kimi was able to change, like she had flipped some kind of internal switch that turned the part of her that made her human off. And it seemed that switch also controlled her need to blink. "Winston knows you got the recall alert like the rest of us."

For nearly a full minute, the two of them remained like that, staring the other down. Jack waited, wondering when Kimi would give some kind of reaction.

Kimi lowered her gaze. "Jack..." Her voice was heavy. She sounded tired and Jack didn't blame her. Her time in Blackwatch had not been kind to her, and he could only imagine how the downfall of Overwatch and the grieving she's done over the years has done to her. She rose from her seat on the couch and Jack took a few steps back, giving her room to move if she needed it. She met his eyes again, her slate grey gaze unwavering and almost inhumanely empty. "Do you really think this will change anything?"

Of all the reactions Jack had expected, this was not one of them. He stared at Kimi, baffled, and found himself at a slight loss for words. "W-What do you mean?"

"Look at the world we live in Jack." Kimi picked up the remote for her t.v. and turned it on, switching from one news channel to another. Each of them only had bad news to report, from mass hate crimes against Omnics, to the assassination of the Omnic spiritual leader Tekhartha Mondotta, to worldwide terrorist attacks committed by an organization known only as Talon. Kimi paused on a report on the sudden spike of anti Omnic attacks in King's Row, London. "Everything is going to shit and we're supposed to do what exactly?"

"Stop them." Jack said immediately, voice and will firm.

"How, Jack?" The question was genuine this time as Kimi looked into Jack's eyes. Kimi turned back to the t.v. and turned it off. "What grand plan have you cooked up for us this time?"

"I-I don't really have one right now," Jack admitted, "but we did it once, we can do it again."

"And look how well that went." Kimi's voice was thick with bitterness and anger, and Jack saw her whole body tense up. "We had all the money and resources we could ever want, leeway from the U.N. to go virtually anywhere and do virtually anything, and look at what happened." She suddenly turned on her heel and within a few steps was right in front of Jack, looking up at him with more anger in her face than he had ever seen before. "Everyone turned their back on us. We saved their asses time and time again, without asking for anything in return aside from what we were already getting, and then they threw us out like we were garbage!" Kimi threw the remote aside with such force that the batteries popped out and rolled away, but she did not seem to notice. "They passed an act to make us criminals! Fucking criminals Jack!" She started to pace, fists clenched tight as her anger rose. "After everything we did for them,  _that_ was how they thanked us, those fucking ingrates!"

This sudden show of emotion had startled Jack. He had seen Kimi show emotion before, but never anything like this. He had been rendered speechless, only able to watch as Kimi let out what she had no doubt been holding in since the fall of Overwatch.

"We put our lives on the line and lost people and then it was just 'Ok Overwatch that's enough! We can look after ourselves now! Kindly fuck off!' As if nothing we did mattered!" Kimi threw her arms up in angry exasperation as she continued to rant. "They've made their bed Jack, let them lie in it." She finally stopped her pacing and folded her arms, glaring at a spot on the wall opposite her. "Besides, they didn't ask for our help. And even if they did, they still wouldn't get it from me."

Unable to think of something to say, Jack stood there silently, watching Kimi. While the outburst itself had been a surprise, the anger had not been. The first couple years after his supposed death, Jack had felt the same way. He had given the world everything, and it had been thrown back in his face. The Jack Morrison that had been filled with hope was the one that had died in the explosion, leaving only a ghost. But Jack had learned to let go of his anger, at least partially if not totally, and found himself able to care again. It had taken a lot of time and Jack doubted he would ever truly be the same old Jack Morrison, but it was enough to care about the world and want to bring back Overwatch.

"If we don't, then who will?"

The question hung in the tense air between them, waiting to be answered with bated breath, just like Jack. For a few heartbeats, Jack wondered if Kimi would go off again. But then her face softened and she sighed, closing her eyes. "Just...why?" She looked back at him, and Jack could see the beginnings of tears in the corner of her eyes. "You almost died Jack..." She approached him slowly, and when she was in front of him again, she lifted a hand. It cupped the side of Jack's face, palm rough and calloused, but still gentle. "All these years, I've mourned you. You, Ana...Gabe." Her voice cracked and Kimi's grip became firmer as a few tears slid down her face.

"Kimi..." Jack gently put a hand on the outstretched arm. "It hasn't been easy for me either. I miss everyone too. But I  _have_ to do this."

"No you don't." Kimi's voice was low and breathy, and she gulped, trying to hold back the rest of her tears. "You don't have to do this Jack. You can go into hiding, leave all of this behind." Her other hand cupped the other side of Jack's face and she gently lowered it to look at him better. "You can still do that, Jack." She was whispering now, and the only other time Jack could remember seeing her like this was when Gabriel died. "I know people, people who can set up somewhere nice, where no one will be able to find you." She was pleading with him now, sounding desperate. "You can move on and  _live_ Jack."

"I'm a soldier Kimi." Jack said gently, holding both of her arms. "And it's my  _duty_ to protect people and stop innocents from dying." His hands moved from Kimi's arms to her shoulders, and he gripped them firmly. "I'm going to do this, and I would feel a lot better about it if you were there with me." Jack waited, looking deep into Kimi's eyes as he waited for her answer.

He didn't realize until just then how much he had missed her.

Kimi lowered her gaze, and sighed. She let her hands slowly fall from Jack's face to her sides. She clenched her fists again, and Jack was ready to hear a final 'no' when she spoke again. "Well, someone has to make sure you stay alive." She looked back up at him and although she was smiling, Jack could still see tears in her eyes. "And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't stand in the firing line beside you?"

Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, Jack was grateful for having Kimi in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite all the years that had passed, Chiyo had yet to grow used to waking up alone. Since she was back with Overwatch, she had started sleeping in a single bed again, and she would've thought that would make it easier. But it didn't. Chiyo still felt an overwhelming loneliness and melancholy when she wakes up and finds she is the sole occupant of her bed. Maybe she should've followed her mother's advice and found another husband. She had no shortage of admirers back in Hanamura, and the Shimada elders had told her that they would not fault her if she had taken another man at her side. After all, when your husband abandons you, few people can fault you if you decide to leave his family. But Chiyo had remained single, hoping that Hanzo would one day return to her and they could be a couple again, even have a family. It has been ten years, and Chiyo has still kept that hope alive in her heart. She had promised Hanzo her heart, her devotion, her loyalty, and she intended on keeping her promise. But there were times, such as this one, where Chiyo wondered if she truly was the fool many people said she was in hushed whispers.

It had been ten years and Chiyo had never felt anything like this.

The mess hall was humming with activity and Chiyo returned the greetings and smiles she received as she got her breakfast and sat with Genji and Nasrin who were discussing something very animatedly. "Well you two seem cheerful this morning." She said teasingly before gently blowing on her tea and taking a sip.

"We were just debating whether or not Genji would be able to deflect shots from Commander Morrison and McCree at the same time." Nasrin informed her. "Personally I think Genji would be biting off more than he can chew if he did that."

"And I am hurt at your lack of faith in me." Genji said with a smile. His mask was on the table so he could eat with his scarred face on full display. Chiyo felt a twinge of pride seeing this. She knew how much Genji had struggled with accepting his current form and what his body looked like after Hanzo had tried to kill him, and seeing him show his face so nonchalantly made her soul light up and feel warm. "What do you think Chiyo? Do you think I could do it?"

Chiyo smiled, glad to have something to distract her from the sad thoughts that had been plaguing her since she had woken up. "I don't know Genji." She said, keeping her tone half serious and half light. "If it was just McCree you might have a chance, but if you add the Commander you might have some competition." She chewed some of her cereal as she continued to think it over. "In this scenario, is McCree doing his whole 'High Noon' bit? Because if you factor that in then that makes Genji's chances worse."

"I hate both of you." Genji pouted, folding his arms and huffing like a child. "I can't believe both of you have such little faith in me."

Nasrin burst into a fit of laughter and kindly pat Genji on the back. "Sorry Genji, but I don't want to lie to you, and I don't think Chiyo wants to either."

"You could've said  _something_ that would've made me feel good!" Genji protested, but his smile showed that he wasn't really upset with them.

Chiyo giggled and gently pinched Genji's cheek. "Don't worry  _otouto_." She said. "I'm sure with practice you'll be able to prove us both wrong one day."

That seemed to cheer Genji up somewhat as his smile grew wider. "Of course I will  _ane_ , if for no other reason than spite."

The three of them laughed and Chiyo felt her dark mood from earlier lift.

"Chiyo! Good morning!"

Slightly startled, Chiyo turned in the direction of the voice that had called to her and smiled when she saw Natasha elegantly leaping towards them. She stood before Chiyo, her hands behind her. "Did you sleep well  _oneesan_?" She asked with some trepidation.

Chiyo chuckled. "Yes I did Natasha, thank you for asking." She moved over slightly so Natasha could slide in and sit beside Genji. "There's really no need to be so formal with me Natasha, you can just call me  _ane_ like Genji does."

"O-Oh! Of course!" Natasha sound flustered and Chiyo was willing to bet that if Omnics could blush, her face would be very red. "My apologies!"

Genji chuckled and slung an arm around Natasha's shoulders, gently nuzzling the side of her face. "Natasha you need to relax." He said soothingly. "I'm pretty sure something will break if you don't."

At Genji's touch Natasha seemed to relax and she leaned back against him. She seemed much more at ease with Genji at her side and patted his knee. "Yes, you're right."

"Of course I am." Genji smiled and pecked the side of Natasha's face, making her laugh.

Looking at them, Chiyo felt a wave of emotion wash over her. She was happy that Genji had found someone he loved. Although the relationship was certainly unconventional, Chiyo had no problems with it and she was glad that Genji found someone who lifted his heart as much as Natasha did. But it also reminded her of the time when she had that too, and how quickly and brutally it was taken from her, with no explanation. She was jealous. She knew this and had grown to accept this new feeling. She didn't like it, it made her feel guilty. Every time she saw a happy couple, she wanted to punch a wall or throw something, just do  _something_ that would ease tension that had gripped her entire being. Nothing violent ever happened of course, Chiyo had more self-control than that, but it still soured her mood and made social interaction hard. With this in mind, and as casually as she could, Chiyo rose from her seat.

"Where you going  _ane_?" Genji asked, looking at Chiyo quizzically.

"Just for a walk." She replied. "It makes it easier for food to digest." She smiled and took her tray. As she walked past him, she ruffled Genji's hair. "I'll see you later for training ok  _otouto_?"

"Oh, yes, of course." Genji tried to smile, but he could tell something was up with Chiyo and it prevented the corners of his mouth going all the way up.

Chiyo quickly retreated to the kitchen where she threw out the food she had left uneaten and cleaned her dishes. Overwatch no longer had the staff it used to have in it's hey day, so that meant everyone had to chip in with making sure the base was well-maintained, a condition Chiyo had found more than reasonable. When she was done, she went to the garden.

'Garden' was perhaps something of an overstatement. Really it was just a gravel path just big enough for two people to walk side-by-side surrounded by weeds and overgrown grass. It certainly didn't look anything like the garden Chiyo had tended to herself over the years, but she had big plans for it. After some proper maintenance work and planting, Chiyo hoped that the scenery would be cheerful and boost morale. She even had plans of growing food here, and having each Overwatch member have their own plant to care for. Gardening had always a therapeutic activity for Chiyo, and she hoped it would be the same for everyone else. As she looked over her surroundings and what she had to work with, Chiyo imagined bushes and trees and rows of flowers, all of them in full bloom with their scent filling the air. A smile came to her face and she thought, with some sad fondness, of the garden she had left behind in Hanamura, at Shimada castle.

~~~

_Chiyo closed her eyes and took a deep inhale of the white jasmines that had just bloomed. She sighed happily and opened her eyes to cut off a few, placing them in her lap. White jasmines had always been her favourite flower, so the garden was practically overflowing with them, and filled just about every vase in Shimada castle. But as the lady of the castle, it was the kind of thing she could do, no questions asked. Chiyo didn't throw her weight around or pull rank often, but when it came to the white jasmines, she firmly stood her ground._

_"Don't you have enough of those my love?" Hanzo knelt beside Chiyo, smiling kindly as he looked at the flowers she had collected. "Before long the whole castle is going to smell like jasmine."_

_"That's the plan." Chiyo smiled brightly, not looking away from her flowers._

_Hanzo chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling her hair. "I will never understand why you love these flowers so much."_

_Chiyo giggled and stopped her flower cutting for a moment. She put the clippers down and turned her head so that she was nose to nose with Hanzo. "They're beautiful and they smell nice." She said matter-of-factly. "What else is there to understand?"_

_Another chuckle came from Hanzo, rumbling low in his throat as he kissed Chiyo's forehead. "Just like you." He whispered, and he pressed his forehead against Chiyo's. He brought one of his hands to her face, gently cradling it. "You know every time I see those flowers, I can't help but think of you."_

_Sighing blissfully, Chiyo pressed her face against Hanzo's palm. "Good, that was part of the plan too."_

_For a few moments, everything was perfect. The wind gently blew, making the scent of the garden envelop the two lovers as it also ruffled their hair and clothes. Neither of them spoke, they didn't have to. They simply leaned in closer to one another and gently kissed._

~~~

While recalling the memory, Chiyo had found refuge under an old, gnarled tree. She knelt under it's shade, and gripped her knees as the tears finally flowed freely down her face.

She still remembered the day Hanzo told her he had killed Genji, and the pain she felt that day was nothing compared to what she felt right there and then. Chiyo could not remember a time when she felt like this, and she didn't want to.

Alone, with only the old tree as her witness, Chiyo wept the tears of a widow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to 'it's quiet uptown' so if ur wondering why this chapter is so sad then that's why lmao  
> translations:  
> otouto: little brother (informal)  
> ane: older sister (informal)  
> oneesan: older sister (formal)

**Author's Note:**

> me: *has never played overwatch*  
> me: *is still overwatch trash*  
> be sure to comment!


End file.
